Help Needed
by trilightmist
Summary: Francis has done something to make Arthur mad and now his friends are trying to set things right. -boyxboy nothing major-


A/N: This is my first sorta yaoi (?) xD I started writing it as an answer to my question: Does France ever screw up? Well DUH. XD Hope you guys enjoy, R&R!

Gilbert threw himself onto the plush bed and tossed his shoes into the corner of the room. Antonio and he had decided to visit Francis since he went to a different college than them. They all used to room together, but Francis had moved to a new apartment closer to his college. Antonio was studying the posters lining the dark blue walls.

"How do you like it?" Francis asked before sitting on the bed with Gilbert.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think your bed is big enough for you and Arthur," Gilbert smirked widely before noticing his friend's look of fleeting panic, "What's wrong?" Gilbert sat up, eager to hear the story.

"Well," Francis was winding his hair around his fingers, which was not a good thing- Francis hated his hair being touched because he worked on it for 'hours,' "I don't think Arthur is too happy with me at the moment," a sad sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"Why? Did you do something to upset him, amigo?" Antonio sat on the other side of Francis on the bed, "I can help you. Spain is known for its love," Antonio smiled.

"I'm pretty sure France is the nation of love," Francis looked at Antonio who shook his head.

"No…I'm pretty sure it's Spain."

"And the once nation of Prussia would kick both of your home countries' asses, let's get back to the problem," Gilbert rolled his eyes at the two.

"You're right. So what did you do, Francis?" Antonio asked the blonde again.

"What makes you guys think that it was my fault?" Francis acted hurt.

"Have you _heard_ yourself? You're always trying to hump something," Gilbert muttered as Antonio tried to hide his amusement.

"Well... I kind of got him drunk, and then tried to sleep with him," Francis glared at his friends, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Dude, you might as well have roofied him," Gilbert sighed and rubbed his face, "We have to fix this."

"Si."  
"Thanks guys."

O.o.O

"So... not that I'm complaining, but why am I in a dress?" Francis looked down at the flower patterned, knee length dress.

"We're going to lure Arthur in with humor! What's funnier than you in a dress?" Gilbert snickered.

"I don't think this is going to work, amigo," Antonio whispered to Gilbert.

"So? At least we'll get some entertainment," Gilbert shrugged as Francis approached Arthur's front door. He knocked and turned around to give his friends and enthusiastic thumbs up. The door opened and from the bushes, Gilbert and Antonio could see Arthur's jaw drop.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed and crossed his arms. Francis knelt on one knee, having some difficulty due to the dress and high heels.

"My dearest Arthur, will you forgiveth me for my unforgivable actions? Thou art my love! It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Francis seemed to be tearing a bit in the eyes.

"Why is he saying Juliet?" Antonio looked over at Gilbert curiously. Gilbert facepalmed.

"I told the idiot to change Juliet to Arthur! That dummkopf " Gilbert began to bang his head on the nearby tree in annoyance.

"Get up, Francis," Arthur sighed as he waited for Francis to stand up.

"So do you forgive m-" a loud smack pulled Gilbert from his head banging. The front door slammed as Francis touched his cheek gently. Suddenly tears welled in his eyes and he fell to the ground sobbing.

"Uh oh," Gilbert and Antonio ran over to the crying blonde and tried to comfort him, but to no avail. They finally began to drag him off of the porch to their car.

"ARTHUR, WHYYYYY?" Francis yelled loudly.

"Dude, you're going to get the cops called on us. Then you'll never get Arthur," Gilbert muttered as Antonio and he lifted Francis into the car. They slammed the door and looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Antonio glanced into the car at his friend who was curled up on the seat, "I've never seen him look this bad before."

"I know, I know. I have another plan…" Gilbert got into the driver's seat.

"Will it work this time?" Antonio had to speak up to be heard over the crying.

"No promises."

O.o.O

"I don't want to try anymore. Arthur hates me!" Francis whined as Gilbert and Antonio set the table.

"Get over it. You already cooked the food. Arthur said he would be coming to collect his stuff, all you have to do is surprise him and he'll be yours!" Gilbert grinned.

"If you say so…at least I'm not in a dress this time," Francis rolled his eyes, "I was just too good looking in that dress. It must have intimidated him," Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughter. Just the mere reminder of Francis in a dress was enough the send the two into a fit of giggles.

"Francis! I'm here to pick up my stuff," the door opened. Gilbert and Antonio ran to the spare bedroom, which had a perfect view of the dining room.

"Ah! I'm glad you're here! I have a surprise for you," Francis ran to greet Arthur.

"I swear Francis, if you start bloody stripping, I will kill you," Arthur threatened.

"No, it's not that. I prepared your favorite dinner for you!" Francis led Arthur into the dining room. Arthur stopped for a moment and took in the sight before him. There were two plates set across from each other with a red candle lit to the side. Fish and chips sat in the middle of the table ready to be served with some scones as well. Arthur looked at Francis, still shocked, and back at the food.

"Do you like it?" Francis asked impatiently.

"Well, it's definitely…romantic," Arthur sat on one of the chairs.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to make you angry. I just…well, it's just I to want to make love to someone as exquisite as you, Arthur," Francis sat across from Arthur. A light blush was covering Arthur's cheeks.

"I know, I was just so shocked that you went that far. You know… I would have said yes had you just asked," Arthur was looking at the ground shyly.

"Perhaps we could try again? Properly this time?" Francis grinned seductively and knelt before Arthur placing a kiss on his lips. Arthur looked up and tackled Francis to the ground, placing kisses on his neck and face, "My, my. You are very energetic, aren't you?" Francis chuckled.

"Ewwww! Why didn't we leave when he got here?" Gilbert closed the door to the room and grabbed him iPod. He shoved the earphones in his ear and turned up the music loudly to drown out the noise in the dining room. Antonio strode forward and pulled the earbuds out.

"No no no! If I have to listen to that, so do you," Antonio glared. Francis's bedroom door slammed.

"Oh mein gott! Let's leave before it gets any worse," muffled moans were emitting from the other side of the wall. Antonio nodded in agreement and the pair snuck out of the house quickly.

O.o.O

"Thanks," Francis sat across from his two friends. They had invited him out to eat at their favorite international restaurant.

"It was nothing, amigo," Antonio smiled.

"Yeah, just never, ever have us over during one of your dates. I almost died," Gilbert glared.

"I promise, amis," Francis laughed. Gilbert and Antonio began to relay how disturbed they were when Arthur tackled Francis; all the while Francis was grinning coyly and inserting some sort of perverted remark about how the night went. The Bad Touch Trio was only doing what they do best: discussing sex.

End


End file.
